Wish Upon a Star
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Sirius quer uma pista sobre o que Remus gostaria de ganhar de aniversário. SLASH.


**Título:** Wish upon a star  
**Autora:** Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Calíope Amphora

**Categoria:** slash  
**Classificação:** pg-13  
**Personagens:** Sirius e Remus  
**Resumo:** Sirius quer uma pista sobre o que Remus gostaria de ganhar de aniversário.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Notas:** Fic-presente para a Lunnafe, minha grande amiga e beta querida, escrita por ocasião de seu aniversário em janeiro deste ano. Mas eu resolvi esperar até o aniversário do Moony para postar aqui, então... Parabéns meu amado! Ou melhor, NOSSO amado, não é mesmo Fê?

**Aviso: **Aos diabéticos, cuidado! Altas doses de açúcar.

-WISH-UPON-A-STAR-

Cansado de andar por aquele castelo imenso, parei em frente a uma janela alta. Era começo de março e a noite estava bonita, apesar de fria. A lua crescente não passava de um semicírculo prateado. Minha urgência em encontrá-lo aumentou ainda mais ao ver aquele mar de estrelas, que pareciam sempre tão mais brilhantes nos arredores parcamente iluminados de Hogwarts, como se a mágica do lugar atraísse seu brilho. Pensei em como ele gostava de observá-las por horas a fio enquanto conversávamos, ou apenas ficávamos em silêncio e em como ele suspirava...

Olhei para ambos os lados do corredor enquanto batucava no parapeito da janela. O castelo estava bastante movimentado àquela hora, o que dificultava um pouco minha busca. Onde ele poderia estar? Eu já tinha vasculhado todos os andares, passagens secretas e esconderijos. Ah, como o Mapa do Maroto fazia falta nesses momentos. E pensar que fazia apenas algumas horas que Filch o havia apreendido.

Xinguei o zelador por sua paranóia em relação a mim e James - não exatamente sem motivo. Xinguei James também, por sua falta de cuidado com um objeto tão precioso quanto o nosso mapa. Nunca achei que ele merecesse tanto uma detenção quanto naquela noite. Tudo bem que já estávamos no último ano e dentro de alguns meses o mapa não teria mais serventia para nenhum de nós, mas, ainda assim, eu me sentia tão apegado àquele pedaço de pergaminho velho quanto a um amuleto da sorte.

E como fazia falta...

Pressionei minha testa contra a janela e observei minha respiração embaçar e desembaçar o vidro em intervalos regulares. Tinha me acostumado com a comodidade e praticidade de simplesmente consultar o mapa e saber onde cada um de meus amigos estava e com quem.

- Pense, Sirius, pense... - disse a mim mesmo. Estava perdendo um tempo precioso esperando que a resposta caísse do céu de uma hora para a outra. Poderia estar observando as estrelas com ele agora se ao menos conseguisse...

De repente, a resposta me ocorreu e eu olhei para as estrelas, rindo da ironia de que a solução estava diante do meu nariz o tempo todo. Saí correndo pelo corredor, quase trombando em uma garotinha.

Subi um número incontável de escadas em tempo recorde, pegando atalhos sempre que podia, e parei ofegando na porta da Torre de Astrologia. Forcei a maçaneta da sala de aula, mas ela estava fechada. Já ia puxar a varinha quando me lembrei da passagem lateral para o observatório. Mais escadas. A porta estava apenas encostada, então eu galguei os degraus mais lentamente, tentando recuperar meu fôlego. Meu coração batia mais rápido, mas não apenas por causa da corrida.

Logo atingi um aposento circular amplo que ficava acima da sala de aula. Um vento frio balançou minha capa e eu desejei ter passado na Torre da Grifinória antes para vestir um suéter. A única iluminação do observatório vinha de uma tocha que se curvava em favor do vento sem nunca se apagar, além da claridade das estrelas. Porém, logo os pensamentos foram varridos da minha mente, assim como o frio. Lá estava ele, em pé de frente para uma luneta. Seus cabelos castanhos eram agitados pelo vento frio, a capa pesada e gasta ondulava fracamente na altura de seus tornozelos. Ele, porém, estava imóvel, observando com atenção e cuidado, como sempre fazia.

Me senti um tolo ali, parado, o observando. Só tinha olhos para ele. Remus tinha esse efeito em mim, fazia com que eu me sentisse fraco e dependente, carente de qualquer contato, demonstração de afeto, ou simplesmente desejando ouvir sua voz calma e reconfortante. Era assustador, às vezes.

- É um pouco mais ao norte e a oeste, Wormtail - disse ele de repente, sem desviar o olhar da luneta, e só então eu reparei em outra pessoa sentada em uma mesinha improvisada logo ao lado. Peter tinha a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos e mordia a pena enquanto analisava um pergaminho estendido na mesa. A voz de Remus me fez voltar a atenção a ele novamente. - Talvez cinco centímetros de Sirius, ou um pouco mais.

Sorri ao perceber que ele tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios ao dizer meu nome - ou o nome da estrela, no caso. _Lindo_. E só meu. Minha vontade era de colocá-lo sobre meu ombro e raptá-lo para bem longe de tudo e de todos, onde ele só tivesse olhos para mim também.

- Do que você está falando? - veio a voz de Peter, meio sonolenta.

Remus suspirou, levantando os olhos para fitar o céu coalhado de estrelas com reverência. Admirei seu perfil sereno e contemplativo em silêncio, incapaz de desfazer meu sorriso.

- De Saiph, Peter. Abaixo do Cinturão de Órion e à direita de Ringel.

- Oh, sim... me desculpe... você quer que eu...?

- Não, não se preocupe. Eu refaço o desenho.

Remus sentou-se ao lado de Peter e colocou algumas mechas dos cabelos ralos e finos para trás da orelha direita antes de voltar sua atenção completamente para o pergaminho à sua frente. Eu poderia ficar a noite toda o observando traçar cuidadosamente os desenhos e rabiscar cálculos apressadamente num pedacinho de papel, mas não planejava fazê-lo agora.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - perguntei de repente, fazendo Peter se desequilibrar, quase batendo com a cara redonda na mesa, e Remus levantar os olhos, surpreso, fixando-os em mim sem, contudo, mexer qualquer outro músculo. Quando surpreendido, Remus parecia uma fera pronta para atacar a qualquer sinal de perigo. Eu teria medo daquele olhar intenso se não conhecesse sua personalidade dócil.

- Padfoot! - exclamou Peter, aliviado. - Pensei que fosse Filch!

- Ainda não passa das nove - eu dei de ombros sem desviar os olhos de Remus, que tinha relaxado visivelmente e me dispensava um sorriso contido.

- Estamos fazendo o dever de astrologia - explicou este, voltando a baixar os olhos para o pergaminho.

- Mas hoje é sexta-feira! - exclamei, incrédulo. - Além disso, está uma noite linda-

- Exatamente - Remus me interrompeu. - E o céu está perfeito para se estudar a disposição dos astros.

Deixei meus braços caírem ao lado do corpo em sinal de derrota. Sabia que não havia sentido em tentar argumentar com ele. Ele vivia dizendo que eu era teimoso demais, mas eu sempre achei que ele era o pior de nós quatro nesse quesito. Remus chegava de mansinho, sem levantar o tom da voz nem deixar de soar firme, e despejava tudo o que pensava de uma só vez. Quando percebíamos, já estávamos todos concordando com ele e fazendo todas as suas vontades. Bem, exceto talvez quando o assunto era Snape... ou algumas travessuras que, convenhamos, não faziam mal a ninguém.

- Onde está Prongs? - Peter interrompeu meus pensamentos, mas quem respondeu foi Remus:

- Detenção.

Peter apenas levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de esclarecimento. Ultimamente, "James" quase sempre vinha acompanhado de "detenção" e eu começava a me perguntar se meu melhor amigo não estava se metendo em encrencas de graça só para chamar a atenção de Evans. Dizem que fazemos coisas idiotas por amor. Mas nem por isso eu o perdoaria por deixar que o mapa fosse confiscado por Filch.

Me aproximei da mesa e observei a caligrafia inconfundível de Remus indicando o nome de cada estrela, planeta ou constelação traçados por suas linhas firmes e precisas. Então meu olhar passou para suas mãos pálidas e habilidosas, os dedos esguios que manejavam a pena com maestria. Uma leve ruga de concentração se formara em sua fronte, que se suavizou quando ele abandonou a pena para colocar a mesma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha, uma vez mais. Desejei eu mesmo fazê-lo, meus dedos comichando com o fantasma da sensação daqueles fios sedosos sob minha pele...

Lancei um olhar atravessado a Peter, que bocejava silenciosamente, mais uma vez apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. Peter era um bom garoto, mas me irritava a maioria das vezes com sua presença insignificante e obtusa. Não era à toa que ele escolhera praticamente as mesmas matérias que Remus, que era, sem dúvida, o mais paciente. Tenho muitas qualidades, devo admitir, mas paciência nunca foi uma delas.

Agarrei a primeira oportunidade de dispensá-lo que me apareceu quando um ronco alto e característico quebrou o silêncio. Peter imediatamente fez cara de culpado e levou a mão livre ao estômago proeminente, massageando-o.

- Wormtail, não faz nem duas horas que nós jantamos! - exclamei, incrédulo, ao que Peter se encolheu, desviando os olhos.

- Eu... comi muito pouco, eu acho...

- Então vá comer alguma coisa, seu saco sem fundo. Anda!

- Mas... eu... - ele lançou um olhar incerto a Remus, que lhe sorriu compreensivo. _Como sempre_. Precisava dar tanta atenção? Precisava sorrir _assim_ pra _ele_?

- Pode ir, Wormtail. Eu termino sozinho, não se preocupe - assegurou.

E eu suspeitava que ele tinha feito _todo_ o dever sozinho, mas não importava realmente, porque naquele momento Peter recolhia suas coisas e saía rápido, seus passos apressados ecoando pela escada até que o som morresse. Lancei um olhar e um sorriso ferino a Remus, que foram correspondidos na mesma intensidade. Oh, sim, aqueles olhos castanhos doces e compreensivos também podiam brilhar com provocação num instante.

Mas então, tão depressa quanto viera, o sorriso travesso se fora e ele voltara a baixar os olhos, parecendo tão compenetrado em sua tarefa quanto antes. Porém, não me deixei abalar por essas mudanças súbitas. Em alguns passos já estava atrás dele, abraçando-o e pressionando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando seu cheiro único de liberdade. Podia sentir seu sorriso mesmo sem vê-lo.

- Senti sua falta - murmurei, satisfeito com a maneira como ele se contraiu levemente e se arrepiou ao som da minha voz tão próxima de seu ouvido. Adorava provocá-lo.

- Também senti a sua - ele murmurou de volta, e eu sorri ao pensar que não fazia sequer vinte e quatro horas que eu o tivera em meus braços e parecia não menos que uma eternidade.

Beijei sua bochecha com delicadeza e ele virou o rosto de lado de modo que eu pudesse tocar seus lábios com os meus e provar mais uma vez do gosto de sua boca.

Meu único vício.

Ele partiu o beijo e suspirou, encostando a testa na minha.

- Padfoot, deixe-me apenas terminar esse mapa, ok? E então...

Eu me contive para não protestar nem parecer muito contrariado pelo balde de água fria que ele acabara de despejar sobre minhas intenções. Ainda havia um fiozinho de esperança, e eu me agarrei desesperadamente a ele.

- Então...?

- Então serei todo seu - ele sorriu travesso novamente e eu o beijei mais uma vez antes de me afastar. Nada como uma boa motivação para me fazer praticar um pouco da sublime _paciência_.

- Está bem - disse eu, conformado. - Mas não demore.

- Já estou terminando - nesse ponto eu achei ter notado alguns traços de impaciência em sua voz, enquanto ele se apressava em continuar. Estufei o peito, satisfeito.

Caminhei até a luneta, segurando-a com ambas as mãos, com cuidado para não desregulá-la nem mudar sua posição ao espiar pela lente. Os pontos de luz pareciam maiores e muito mais pertos que antes. E brilhavam como jóias. Tive a impressão de que poderia tocá-las se apenas estendesse os braços.

- Tome cuidado, Padfoot, essa luneta não é minha.

Já ia reclamar por ele ter insinuado que eu fosse, de alguma forma, desajeitado, quando uma dúvida me passou pela cabeça. Voltei a analisar o objeto em si.

- E onde está a sua, Moony?

Remus suspirou tristemente.

- Wormtail quebrou essa manhã. Ou melhor, espatifou. Tive que pedir uma da escola emprestada.

- Bem, Wormtail não é nada jeitoso, mas sua luneta já estava praticamente se desintegrando sozinha, não é mesmo?

Notei a maneira como ele disfarçou o leve rubor em suas faces e lamentei o comentário antes mesmo de ouvir a explicação:

- Era do meu pai - disse ele, sem me encarar.

Droga. Eu e minha boca. Peter e sua pança enorme e desajeitada. Xinguei Peter baixinho e voltei a olhar através da luneta sem realmente prestar atenção, imerso em meus próprios pensamentos, até que finalmente ouvi um arrastar de cadeira.

- Ufa! Teminei - Remus levantou o pergaminho diante dos olhos para examinar uma última vez antes de enrolá-lo e começar a recolher seus pertences espalhados sobre a mesa. Eu me apressei em ajudá-lo, ansioso.

Mal havíamos terminado de recolher tudo e fechar a mochila e eu já havia feito com que ele a largasse sobre a mesa e segurava seu rosto entre minhas mãos, encostando meu corpo ao dele. Me senti completo novamente, junto dele. Remus conseguiu sorrir e fazer cara de inocente ao mesmo tempo em que alisava minhas costas por baixo da capa. As pontas de seus dedos estavam geladas o suficiente para vencer mais uma camada de tecido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Ficamos nos olhando por longos segundos, eu acariciando suas bochechas com os polegares, tentando memorizar cada pedacinho de seu rosto pela milésima vez enquanto ele mordia o lábio inferior tentadoramente e me puxava mais de encontro a ele.

Para meu deleite, foi ele quem iniciou o beijo, inclinando a cabeça para frente até pousar seus lábios nos meus delicadamente. Como sempre, eu nem percebi quando fechei os olhos. Estava preocupado demais com a maneira suave com que ele massageava meus lábios entre os seus. Depois com a língua.

Inclinei a cabeça para o lado e parti meus lábios num convite que ele prontamente atendeu, aprofundando o beijo. Sentia a ponta gelada de seu nariz contra minha pele, que parecia estar em chamas. Deixei que minhas mãos deslizassem livremente por seu pescoço e ombros até enroscar meus braços ao redor deles. As mãos dele descansavam em minha cintura.

_Tão bom_... Meus joelhos ficavam mais fracos a cada segundo, minha pele formigava ao menor contato com a dele e as batidas do meu coração ecoavam ruidosamente em meus ouvidos. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que fizesse com que eu me sentisse assim, tão vulnerável, eu fugiria como um filhote assustado e indefeso. Mas era Remus, e eu não podia fazer outra coisa senão me render voluntariamente e confiar que ele cuidaria de mim melhor do que ninguém.

O beijo se estendeu, calmo e longo, até terminar com nós dois nos encarando e sorrindo, as testas unidas.

- Procurei você por todo o castelo - eu sussurei, com medo de quebrar o encanto daquele momento. - Por que não me disse que estaria aqui?

- Eu bem que tentei, mas não te achei - ele torceu o nariz graciosamente e eu me contive para não mordê-lo.

- O mapa faz uma falta... - lamentei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim. E pensar que este é nosso primeiro dia sem ele... Então, como me achou?

- Hey, olhe para isso! - eu apontei para o céu sem nuvens pontuado de estrelas e ele se virou em meu abraço, de modo que apoiasse as costas em meu peito com meus braços ainda ao redor de seu pescoço.

- É lindo, não é? - disse, sonhador.

Eu resmunguei em concordância, mesmo sem conseguir desviar meus olhos de seu perfil entrecortado pelo manto azul salpicado de brilhantes ao fundo. Ele segurou minhas mãos, acariciando-as.

- Sabe, quando eu era pequeno, costumava subir no telhado de casa em noites como esta, levando meu cobertor - ele começou e eu assenti, ansioso para que ele continuasse. Adorava quando ele falava um pouco mais de si mesmo, de sua família, de sua infância antes de Hogwarts. Ou pelo menos, o que restara dela, o que valia a pena ser lembrado. Raros momentos de doces lembranças, como aquela. - Eu me deitava na parte mais alta das telhas e tentava contá-las. Mamãe dizia que nasceriam verrugas nas pontas dos meus dedos se eu apontasse para elas. Papai meneava a cabeça e dizia que era bobagem assim que ela virava as costas.

Remus sorriu nostálgico e eu encaixei meu rosto junto ao dele, beijando seus cabelos. Ele continuou:

- Eu preferia não apontar, por via das dúvidas. Quando... - ele fez uma pausa para umedecer os lábios e eu o trouxe para mais perto. - Quando fui mordido, eles acharam que eu nunca mais olharia para o céu com a mesma devoção e, realmente, não era mais a mesma coisa, no início. Meus olhos eram sempre atraídos pela lua e eu tinha calafrios. Evitava olhar para o alto sempre que possível.

Ele fez outra pausa enquanto brincava com meus dedos. Eu senti aquela velha revolta faiscando em meu peito. Era tão injusto que Remus tivesse passado por tantas provações, perdido sua infância por algo tão terrível, e não houvesse nada que eu pudesse fazer para devolvê-la. Ou simplesmente voltar no tempo e impedir que ele fosse mordido. Eu me sentia tão impotente! Tinha vontade de querer quebrar coisas e culpar a todos.

- Mas então eu me conformei com a lua - sua voz tornou a soar branda e foi me acalmando aos poucos. - Sabia que ela sempre estaria lá, assim como as estrelas e que não deixava de ser bela, apesar de cruel. Um ano depois, eu me senti em paz com as estrelas novamente e, apesar de estar grandinho demais para subir no telhado, debruçava na janela e ficava admirando-as. Até que meu pai me deu a luneta velha que tinha guardada de seus tempos de Hogwarts.

Senti vontade de socar Peter pela falta de jeito e a mim mesmo pela falta de tato.

- Não tem conserto? - perguntei.

- Talvez tenha, mas não sei se vale a pena. Ela estava realmente muito velha.

Antes que o silêncio se instalasse novamente, eu resolvi provocá-lo um pouquinho para descontrair.

- Quer dizer que você sempre teve uma quedinha por estrelas, mm?

Ele tornou a se virar para me encarar com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Algum problema?

- Não, absolutamente! - me apressei em responder. - Todos têm direito a ter paixões secretas. Eu, por exemplo, sempre fui fascinado por cães. Agora tenho meu lobo e você tem sua estrela! Você me usa, eu te uso, e todos ficam felizes.

Ele deu uma risada gostosa e eu senti meu peito mais leve. Queria poder fazê-lo sorrir assim sempre. Se não podia mudar o passado, podia pelo menos fazê-lo esquecer, nem que fosse apenas por alguns momentos.

- Quer dizer que você é minha estrela?

- Você faz parecer algo tão comum, meu caro - eu me indignei. - Não apenas uma estrela qualquer, mas Sirius, a estrela mais brilhante do céu - eu tomei uma de suas mãos e apontei para a estrela em questão. - Não se preocupe, Moony, se sair alguma verruga, Madame Pomfrey cura num instante.

Ele gargalhou e eu me esforcei para permanecer sério. Alinhei minha visão o máximo possível com a dele e comecei a traçar linhas imaginárias ligando as estrelas.

- Veja só de onde vem minha paixão por cães. Minha _querida_ mãezinha - ironizei - me deu o nome da estrela alfa de Cão Maior - adquiri um tom mais solene conforme narrava: - Como o próprio nome já diz, este era o maior dos cães de caça de Órion, o caçador gigante, filho de Poseidon. Órion era um exímio caçador, dotado de beleza e vigor extraordinários. Ártemis, deusa da Lua, melhor arqueira de todos os arqueiros e também ótima caçadora, apaixonou-se por Órion e estava distraída demais para lembrar-se de iluminar o céu com o luar. Mas seu irmão Apolo, deus do sol, ficou muito enciumado. Certa vez, quando Órion estava mergulhado no mar e somente sua cabeça aparecia, como um ponto muito distante, Apolo desafiou Ártemis a acertá-lo. Ávida por desafios, a deusa atirou, sem saber que se tratava da cabeça de Órion, e matou-o com uma única flecha. As ondas trouxeram o corpo do caçador para a praia e Ártemis, em sua dor, colocou-o entre as estrelas. Seu fiel cão de caça, Sirius, também sentiu falta do dono, então Ártemis colocou-o aos calcanhares de Órion.

Remus me encarou com os olhos brilhando quando terminei.

- Não sabia que você tinha todo esse conhecimento sobre astrologia e mitologia.

- Meu caro Moony, por que acha que não escolhi continuar com astrologia? Porque já sei tudo sobre o assunto, é claro! - brinquei, estufando o peito.

- Achei que não gostasse.

- Bem, na verdade não é minha matéria preferida, devo admitir - nesse ponto resolvi ocultar o fato de que achava uma total perda de tempo. - Ficar parado diante de uma luneta somente assistindo e tomando anotações não é do meu feitio, você sabe. Meu negócio é ação.

Dizendo isso, eu o puxei para outro beijo, dessa vez não tão calmo quanto o primeiro. Remus não ofereceu resistência alguma quando eu fiz com que ele desse alguns passos para trás até encostar-se a um dos pilares de pedra, colando meu corpo inteiramente ao dele.

Quando o ar começou a faltar a ambos, ouvimos um barulho de risos e passos na escada. Afastei-me dele no mesmo instante. Quase um ano sendo obrigados a disfarçar e dissimular sempre que éramos surpreendidos tornavam tudo mais fácil para ambos. Num piscar de olhos eu estava a uma distância respeitável de Remus, examinando com atenção a luneta enquanto este se debruçava no muro.

No exato instante em que um casal irrompeu pela porta estreita de acesso, de mãos dadas, rindo e conversando, nós dois olhamos para trás com as mais perfeitas expressões de surpresa e intriga. Somente nossos lábios inchados e rostos afogueados poderiam dar alguma pista do que fazíamos segundos antes, mas a iluminação da torre era fraca demais para que essas evidências pudessem ser notadas.

O casal ficou em silêncio assim que nos viu, sem reação por um momento ou dois. Eu não reconheci nenhum dos dois. Só sabia que eram ambos corvinais. Do sexto ano, provavelmente.

- Er... Olá? - o garoto foi o primeiro a reagir, parecendo tão constrangido quanto a garota. Então reconheceu um de nós. - Lupin?

- Olá, Michael - cumprimentou Remus, simpático como sempre, e eu desviei meus olhos, perdendo o interesse por eles. Espiei pela luneta, compenetrado. Ainda podia sentir o gosto de Remus em minha boca e estava impaciente por voltar a prová-lo.

- Hum... Mike, por que não vamos para outro lugar? - ouvi a voz tímida da menina. - Acho que estamos atrapalhando.

- Er... sim, eu acho que... bem...

- Na verdade, vocês podem ficar à vontade, se quiserem - disse Remus, casualmente. - Está uma noite muito agradável, não? Estamos apenas cumprindo uma detenção, mas vocês não incomodariam, não é mesmo, Sirius?

Àquelas palavras, eu tinha disfarçadamente segurado um pedaço de minha capa e passara a polir a luneta com minha melhor cara de tédio.

- É - resmunguei enquanto segurava o riso. Podia imaginar as trocas de olhares entre os dois. Estava bastante óbvio que eles queriam privacidade tanto quanto Remus e eu.

- Bem-

- É que-

- Bom, eu ainda acho melhor nós não incomodarmos-

- Puxa, já está quase na hora de nos recolhermos!

- É mesmo! Melhor nos apressarmos então, Mike.

- Boa noite, caras.

- E boa sorte...

- Boa noite - respondeu Remus quando a porta já tornava a se fechar e os passos voltavam a soar na escada, apressados dessa vez.

Nós nos entreolhamos e rimos, cúmplices. Eu adorava quando ele fazia artes como esta. Culpa de nossas "más influências", como ele mesmo se justificava e eu insistia que estávamos apenas o "melhorando". Suas artes ainda eram muito mais inocentes do que as minhas e de James, é claro, mas era Remus, afinal. Eu tornei a beijá-lo, orgulhoso do meu pupilo. Ele suspirou, rendido aos meus carinhos.

Notei a maneira como ele apoiava parte do próprio peso em mim e as olheiras acentuadas sob seus olhos. A semana havia sido bastante corrida para todos nós com a proximidade dos N.I.E.M.s e ele ainda tivera suas obrigações de monitor para conciliar com os estudos.

- Está com sono? - perguntei, colocando seus cabelos para trás da orelha.

- Um pouco cansado - ele admitiu, piscando lentamente.

- Quer ir para o dormitório?

Ele olhou para o céu, pensativo, me abraçando mais forte.

- Só mais um pouco...

- Então venha - disse eu, puxando-o para um cantinho onde o chão era mais elevado, perto da porta. Sentei com as costas apoiadas na parede fria de pedra, puxando-o comigo. Ele se aninhou entre minhas pernas dobradas, a cabeça apoiada em meu peito.

- O que você vai querer ganhar no seu aniversário? - perguntei de repente, depois de alguns momentos de silenciosa contemplação. Ele me olhou de esguelha.

- Ainda faltam duas semanas para meu aniversário, Padfoot.

- Por isso mesmo. Algumas lojas do Beco Diagonal dão prazos parecidos para entrega. É um absurdo, eu sei...

Ele riu.

- Quem disse que eu quero algo do Beco diagonal?

- Bem, na verdade, você ainda não disse o que quer. E, naturalmente, foi por isso que eu perguntei.

- Não preciso de nada, Padfoot. Já tenho tudo o que preciso - ele apertou minha mão com um pouco mais de força.

Eu já esperava esse tipo de reação, mas nem por isso desistiria tão facilmente.

- Sim, mas deve ter algo que você _queira_ ganhar, Moony. Afinal, por que você acha que nós, pessoas normais, ansiamos tanto pelo nosso aniversário, mesmo depois de termos completado dezessete anos?

Remus ia retrucar, mas pareceu pensar melhor. Eu sorri internamente. Minha fama de teimoso ia mais longe que a dele, afinal.

- Chocolates - disse ele por fim e eu revirei os olhos.

- Wormtail vai te dar chocolates.

- Hey, eu não acho legal você estragar a surpresa dos outros assim...

- Surpresa? Que surpresa? Moony, ele te dá chocolates todos os anos!

- Bem... roupas, então - ele tentou novamente.

- Devia ser proibido dar roupas como presente de aniversário, se quer minha opinião. Que coisa mais sem graça!

Remus beliscou minha coxa reprovadoramente.

- Não é sem graça, Padfoot! É um ótimo presente, se quer _minha_ opinião. É muito útil, principalmente no meu caso e-

- Sem graça...

- _Sirius_!

- Está bem - eu me rendi. - Que ótimo que você gosta de ganhar roupas, porque certamente é o que os Potter vão dar. De novo. Inclusive Prongs - ele me lançou outro olhar de esguelha que eu prontamente ignorei. - Próxima opção?

- Livros?

- Evans.

- Ora, Padfoot, não sei! - ele impacientou-se. - Qualquer coisa... uma pena nova, uma caixa de lenços, um cinto, meias, qualquer coisa!

- Vamos, Moony, você pode fazer melhor do que isso...

- Sirius - ele sentou-se para me encarar nos olhos com seriedade. - Eu estou falando sério. Não me importo. Eu realmente não preciso que você gaste o ouro que seu tio manda para você-

Eu bufei, impaciente.

- Lá vem você de novo com essa história...

- Não, Sirius, ouça-

- Não, Remus, ouça você - enfatizei, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. - Meu tio me manda ouro todos os meses e não pede para eu prestar contas. Gasto com o que quero e com quem quero. Tem sido mais do que suficiente. Eu até fiz algumas economias! E agora digo que quero te dar um presente e é isso que vou fazer, quer você aceite ou não. Você é especial para mim e eu quero poder demonstrar isso!

Ele me pegou de surpresa segurando minhas mãos entre as suas e beijando-as com ternura, de olhos fechados.

- Você já faz isso todos os dias, Padfoot. Você faz com que eu me sinta especial, a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, simplesmente por ter você ao meu lado. Isso é tudo o que eu preciso e, se eu pudesse, não deixaria você sair perto de mim um instante sequer, pra me certificar de que esse sentimento nunca vai se esvair. Mas me contento com beijos roubados, carícias escondidas e, muitas vezes, só de olhar para você, vê-lo sorrir, já me aquece o coração. É tudo o que eu preciso. O resto não importa.

Ele tornou a beijar minhas mãos e eu ergui seu queixo, olhando fundo naqueles olhos brilhantes. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas um nó havia se formado em minha garganta.

Então o beijei como se minha vida dependesse disso. E, naquele momento, dependia mesmo.

-SR-SR-SR-

Duas semanas depois, eu estava sozinho na sala comunal da Grifinória com James. A maioria dos alunos já tinha descido para o jantar e Peter estava tomando banho. Remus e Evans nos encontrariam no Salão Principal, depois da reunião de monitores. Sim, éramos um quinteto desde a última quinzena.

James estava batucando nos braços da poltrona em que estava sentado enquanto eu folheava uma revistinha qualquer.

- Hey, Prongs, o que vai fazer hoje à noite? - perguntei, casualmente.

Pelo canto do olho, percebi que ele me encarou desconfiado.

- Nada, por quê?

Eu dei de ombros.

- Bem, eu só pensei que, como é sexta-feira, você talvez tivesse alguma coisa interessante para fazer com Evans e demorasse _muito_ pra voltar pro dormitório. De preferência levando Wormtail com você.

James gargalhou.

- Tá, Padfoot, já entendi. Você quer aproveitar o Moony e o dormitório só pra você, eu entendo. Mas que tal arrumarmos alguma _outra_ coisa para manter Wormtail afastado, mm?

- Você é o gênio da improvisação aqui, caro Prongs - eu massageei o ego dele propositalmente, satisfeito ao notar a maneira como ele sorriu de lado e bagunçou os próprios cabelos, cheio de si.

- Duas horas da manhã está bom pra você? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, acredito que seja suficiente.

Na verdade, não era como se Peter não soubesse que havia alguma coisa diferente entre Remus e eu, mas achávamos que o fato de ele nunca comentar nada fosse uma pista de que talvez fosse informação demais para ele, e respeitávamos isso. Porém, não tivemos mais tempo para discutirmos melhor o plano, pois Peter desceu as escadas com uma agilidade que só víamos quando a assunto era comestível.

- Vamos? - chamou ele, já se encaminhando para a passagem. James e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice antes de o seguirmos.

- Hey, Wormtail, temos uma missão para você esta noite - James começou enquanto pegávamos alguns atalhos.

Peter fez cara de choro, segurando o próprio estômago.

- Agora?

- Não, seu besta, depois do toque de recolher.

- Ah, sim, o que é?

- Bem, Padfoot e eu entreouvimos Rosier dizer algo sobre uma armadilha que estava preparada para hoje à noite. Não sabemos o que pode ser, mas, se tratando de sonserinos, pode ser perigoso. E como não temos mais o Mapa para podermos vigiá-lo, vamos precisar de seus dotes, caro Wormtail.

- A-armadilha? - Peter sempre estufava o peito quando reconhecíamos sua utilidade, porém dessa vez ele pareceu um ratinho acuado, parando e olhando para ambos os lados, as mãos encolhidas perto à boca, como sempre fazia quando mentia ou escondia alguma coisa de nós.

Olhei para James e percebi que ele também ficara preocupado com essa reação.

- Você está sabendo de alguma coisa, Wormtail? - perguntei, desconfiado.

- Ouviu algo? Viu algo? - James reforçou.

- N-não... eu só... bem, será que não é arriscado?

James revirou os olhos e nós recomeçamos a caminhada.

- Wormtail, eu realmente não acredito que ele estivesse se referindo a armadilhas para rato, então, não há problema algum. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é se esgueirar por fendas e rachaduras que você já conhece, vigiar a sala comunal da Sonserina e nos avisar se algo de errado estiver acontecendo.

- A noite toda?

- Não, Rosier disse algo sobre uma hora da manhã, então você espera até as duas, só pra garantir, ok?

Peter mordeu os lábios antes de assentir, hesitante.

- Ok...

Talvez fosse um pouco de crueldade com o pobre Peter, se não fosse pelo fato de que nós sabíamos que ele adorava fazer visitas noturnas ao salão comunal da Sonserina, pois eles costumavam contrabandear uma infinidade de guloseimas da cozinha. Além disso, não havia real perigo quanto a Rosier. Pelo menos, não que nós soubéssemos.

Naquele momento, porém, nós alcançamos o Saguão de entrada e eu só tive tempo de agradecer James colocando ambos os meus polegares para cima, ao que recebi uma piscadela. Pronto, estava tudo preparado. Só me restava esperar que Remus ainda não estivesse tão cansado pela última transformação.

-SR-SR-SR-

Depois do jantar, Remus e eu fomos dar uma volta pelo castelo, como fazíamos todas as sextas-feiras. Não era à toa que eu ansiava tanto pelos finais de semana. O céu estava carregado de nuvens esbranquiçadas dessa vez, dificultando a visibilidade das estrelas, além do maior risco de sermos pegos na Torre novamente, então nós preferimos uma sala vazia no quinto andar. Geralmente íamos para a Sala Precisa, mas James tinha anunciado pouco antes que ele e Lily ocupariam a sala àquela noite. Caminhamos como bons amigos até o quinto andar, olhando para ambos os lados duas vezes antes de destrancarmos a porta e entrarmos na sala. Estava um pouco empoeirada, mas nada que uns poucos feitiços práticos não resolvessem.

Sentamos abaixo de uma das grandes janelas de vidro e ficamos intercalando diálogos sem importância, beijos e amassos. Felizmente, Remus estava bem disposto e nós nos divertimos um pouco relembrando as aventuras na Floresta Proibida na última transformação. Havia certa saudade em seus olhos e eu achava que compreendia isso. Afinal, dali a poucos meses nós deixaríamos Hogwarts, então nada mais era certeza em nossas vidas. James e eu entraríamos no treinamento para Aurores, Peter seria assistente de um tio medibruxo e Remus provavelmente tentaria arrumar um emprego qualquer. Eu sabia que o desejo dele era continuar seus estudos, mais especificamente sofre Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mas ele nunca aceitaria que nenhum de nós o ajudássemos a financiá-los.

Discutimos mais uma vez sobre a possibilidade de nós três dividirmos o meu apartamento em Londres, que o ouro do tio Alphard havia financiado, mas Peter não podia deixar a mãe sozinha e James era mimado demais para deixar a casa dos pais. James inclusive tinha me reforçado o convite para permanecer na casa dos Potter por tempo indeterminado, mas eu havia recusado. Na verdade, tinha outra coisa em mente.

- Moony, eu estava pensando... Wormtail e Prongs já disseram que não poderão morar em Londres comigo, mas e quanto à você?

Eu estava sentado entre as pernas dele, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito, mas quase podia sentir o calor emanar de sua face.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Padfoot...

- E por que não seria? Somos amigos, antes de tudo, não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas... - ele suspirou demoradamente. - Eu não quero me sentir mais em dívida com você do que já me sinto, Sirius. Não quero ser sustentado. Eu daria muito menos trabalho se fosse para minha casa, pelo menos até encontrar um emprego e-

- Moony, nós dois sabemos que seria muito mais fácil pra você encontrar emprego em Londres do que naquele fim de mundo que você mora.

- Eu posso simplesmente _aparatar_ ou usar o Flu.

Eu me virei até encará-lo, com minha melhor carinha de cachorro perdido.

- Ora vamos, Moony, você realmente vai deixar que eu more _sozinho_ num apartamento enorme? Se o que te incomoda é ser sustentado, eu posso deixar você cuidar da limpeza e da cozinha para mim, o que diz?

Ele riu da minha cara de pau, mas logo voltou a ficar sério.

- E as minhas transformações?

Eu não tinha pensado nisso, na verdade. Tive que improvisar:

- Bom, tenho certeza que o Professor Dumbledore concordaria que seria muito mais seguro para todos se você continuasse usando a Casa dos Gritos. Quem sabe nós não possamos fazer um portal direto para cá, mm? Não é uma ótima idéia?

Ele ainda não pareia convencido, mas eu o beijei numa tentativa desesperada de convencê-lo de que tê-lo ao meu lado era tudo o que eu precisava para seguir em frente. Será que ele não percebia como aquilo era importante para mim? Além de tudo, eu não sabia viver sozinho e não queria ter que aprender.

- Por favor, Moony - insisti.

Ele sorriu e meu coração falhou uma batida, em expectativa.

- Prometo pensar com carinho no assunto, ok? - eu o abracei apertado e cobri seu rosto de beijos sentindo uma felicidade sem tamanho por aquela migalha de esperança que ele acabara de me conceder. - E também tenho que falar com meus pais...

- Se quiser, eu posso convencê-los para você. Posso assegurar que vou cuidar muito bem do filhinho querido deles, dar muito carinho, fazê-lo sorrir.

Eu comecei a fazer cócegas nele, mas logo parei, assustado por ter perdido completamente a noção do tempo. Olhei para o relógio e respirei aliviado ao constatar que ainda faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite.

- Venha - eu o chamei, me levantando e oferecendo a mão para ajudá-lo.

- Onde?

- Para o dormitório. Eu tenho algo para te mostrar.

Ele aceitou minha mão com um olhar desconfiado. Nos esgueiramos com cuidado pelas passagens secretas, temendo encontrar Madame Norris em cada esquina, mas felizmente chegamos à torre bem a tempo. A lareira já estava quase se apagando na sala comunal vazia quando subimos as escadas para o dormitório como se pisássemos em ovos.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de nós no dormitório vazio, eu o beijei, empurrando-o em direção à minha cama. Espiei disfarçadamente meu relógio enquanto isso. Teria sido impossível ser mais pontual que isso.

- Feliz aniversário, Moony - sussurrei quando Remus trombou na beirada da cama. Empurrei seus ombros gentilmente para que ele se sentasse, então sentei a seu lado, puxando um embrulho colorido de debaixo da cama.

Remus ficou sem palavras, olhando para o presente e eu o sacudi em frente a seus olhos, como se tentasse trazê-lo de volta ao planeta. A reação dele foi ignorá-lo e se lançar sobre mim, me derrubando no colchão macio e tomando minha boca quase desesperadamente. Eu deixei que o embrulho escorregasse de minhas mãos, me esquecendo dele também por um momento, enquanto aproveitava aquele beijo e entrelaçava nossos dedos.

Fiquei ainda relutante em abrir os olhos quando o beijo terminou, um sorriso bobo teimando em se esparramar em meus lábios, que formigavam. Era injusto! Quando era eu quem pretendia surpreendê-lo e presenteá-lo, ele simplesmente arrancava meu fôlego e me deixava desnorteado com um único beijo! Não que eu estivesse reclamando, na verdade...

Quando finalmente o encarei, fiquei espantado com a quantidade de emoções contidas naqueles orbes castanho-claros, cobertos por uma película brilhante.

- Obrigado, Padfoot.

- Mas você ainda nem abriu o presente.

- _Você_ é meu melhor presente.

Ele sorriu travesso antes de voltar a se sentar na beirada da cama e abrir o embrulho cuidadosamente. De dentro, escorregaram alguns pares de meias de cores vibrantes. Remus gargalhou.

- Padfoot, que intenções pervertidas você tem por trás desse presente aparentemente inocente?

- Pervertido, eu? - indignei-me. - Ora, foi você mesmo quem sugeriu! Eu apenas dei cor à sua imaginação.

- Sei...

- Mas, é claro... - eu fiz suspense, como sempre fazia antes de anunciar uma travessura.

- Ah, quer dizer que tem um "mas" agora?

- ... que eu quero que você prove para eu ver como você fica... - eu aproximei minha boca a seu ouvido perigosamente antes de sussurrar: - ... só de meias.

- Eu sabia! Aí está o Sirius Black que eu conheço.

Foi a minha vez de derrubá-lo impiedosamente no colchão, porém ele pousou uma mão em meu peito, me impedindo de alcançá-lo.

- Prongs e Wormtail?

- Eu já cuidei deles.

- Quer dizer que você já pensou em tudo?

- É claro. Nunca faço as coisas mal-feitas.

- Concordo.

Ele acariciou meu pescoço demoradamente antes de baixar a mão.

- Adorei meu presente.

- Diga isso depois da segunda parte, meu caro.

Eu o ataquei antes que ele tivesse chance responder.

-SR-SR-SR-

Tive que me conter para não latir de entusiasmo, sem querer correr o risco de acordar os outros. Estava doido para saber o que ele acharia da surpresa e minha cauda não parava de balançar de um lado para o outro. Me transformar em um enorme cão preto naquele momento foi a melhor maneira que encontrei de demonstrar toda a minha alegria. Pelo menos era muito mais fácil para mim. As emoções eram tão menos complicadas do que na forma humana! Eu estava feliz, simplesmente. E não conseguia guardar isso para mim mesmo, meu corpo todo queria demonstrar o que sentia.

As cores não eram tão vivas, mas a riqueza de odores e sons compensava. Podia ouvir as respirações mais leves, sentir os cheiros peculiares de cada um de meus companheiros de quarto - e me deliciava com um deles, em especial: doce e selvagem ao mesmo tempo.

Pulei na cama de um Remus adormecido e comecei a lamber seu rosto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos, confuso.

- Ahm? Padfoot? - ele esfregou os olhos e bocejou. - Que foi?

Gani fracamente, abanando o rabo. Uma das desvantagens de ser Padfoot, porém, era não poder responder propriamente. Mas eu já tinha acostumado a me fazer entender sem palavras. Abocanhei uma ponta do lençol que o cobria e comecei a puxar, porém Remus segurou o tecido com firmeza.

- Hey, hey, calma! Ainda nem amanheceu! O que você quer?

Gani novamente, frustrado. Será que não tinha sido claro o bastante? Resolvi então adotar outra tática. Procurei uma brecha no lençol e comecei a me arrastar, esgueirando-me para baixo dele e tocando o lado de seu corpo quente com o focinho.

- Waa! Pára com isso! - ralhou Remus, porém logo se rendeu, sentando-se na cama e puxando o lençol de cima de mim. - Está bem, já entendi.

Resmunguei, com vontade de latir. Às vezes essa vontade era mais forte do que eu. Mas resisti bravamente. Não podia estragar tudo logo agora.

- Estou indo, calma.

Instantes depois, Remus arrastava os pés descalços escada abaixo logo ao meu encalço, apertando o roupão ao redor do corpo e bocejando. Constatei, mesmo em minha forma canina, que os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos inchados eram indícios de uma noite bem dormida.

No meio da descida, tive que parar para coçar atrás da orelha. Isso era mais forte do que eu, também. E era tão gostoso me coçar! Mas tive que ser rápido dessa vez, não podia desviar minha atenção.

Quando chegamos ao primeiro andar, era possível vislumbrar pelas janelas a escuridão dar lugar a tons mais claros no horizonte. Certo de que ele me seguiria, sentei bem ao lado da surpresa que tinha preparado para ele e encarei-o esperançoso. Queria registrar cada uma de suas expressões.

Qualquer vestígio de sono desapareceu de suas feições, dando lugar à surpresa e incredulidade. Ele correu até a janela e estendeu ambas as mãos para tocar a luneta, que chegava a reluzir de tão nova.

- Padfoot! É incrível - murmurou num sussurro meramente audível.

A felicidade dentro do meu peito dobrou de tamanho e eu me senti capaz de dar piruetas no ar, com vontade de sair correndo em disparada em volta do sofá, patinando no chão liso de pedra. E, naquele momento, não me parecia algo tão idiota de se fazer. Abanar o rabo era tão automático que eu nem reparava mais quando o fazia perto dele.

Em vez disso, fiquei em pé nas patas traseiras, apoiando-me em seu quadril e apontei com o focinho para o laço preso cuidadosamente no tripé. Remus examinou-o e retirou o cartão encaixado nele, sentando-se no desnível do chão e deixando suas orelhas acessíveis. Lambi-as carinhosamente enquanto ele lia.

Ao terminar, seus olhos se encheram d'água e ele me abraçou, afagando meus pêlos enquanto segurava a carta firmemente junto ao peito. Ahh, carinho... era tão bom! Eu cheguei ainda mais perto para facilitar as coisas para ele e praticamente me esfregava contra suas mãos.

- Também te amo - ele sussurrou.

Eu entendi perfeitamente e desejei demonstrar, mesmo sem poder falar. Lambi uma lágrima salgada que escorria por seu queixo, ganindo.

-SR-SR-SR-

_Moony, _

Sei que não é a mesma coisa. A sua velha luneta tinha muito mais história pra contar do que esta. Mas esta ainda vai presenciar muito de nossos momentos juntos, e logo terá tantas lembranças quanto a outra.

Eu espero que isso nunca aconteça, espero poder estar sempre lá pra você, mas, se um dia você se sentir sozinho, olhe para as estrelas. Eu vou sempre brilhar pra você.

Amor,  
Padfoot.

-SR-SR-SR-

But when I look at the stars,

I see someone else.

When I look at the star,

I feel like myself

-THE-END-

**N.A.** Existem várias versões sobre como o caçador Órion se tornou uma constelação, inclusive uma em que a própria Ártemis manda um escorpião gigante para a Terra para vencê-lo, mas gostei mais desta versão. O trecho em inglês foi retirado da música _Stars - Switchfoot_.

Quem sugeriu o título foi a Calíope. Obrigada pelas suas pequenas mágicas, fofa!


End file.
